<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>would you be my partner- a supercorp/karlena au by 1959CHAVEZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447331">would you be my partner- a supercorp/karlena au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1959CHAVEZ/pseuds/1959CHAVEZ'>1959CHAVEZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Multi, No Spoilers, SuperCorp Sunday, no men just brainy, superfriends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1959CHAVEZ/pseuds/1959CHAVEZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Supercorp high school AU bc why not. I'm winging this, kinda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers &amp; Querl Dox &amp; Lena Luthor &amp; Nia Nal &amp; Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers &amp; Nia Nal, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers &amp; Andrea Rojas, Kara Danvers &amp; Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias &amp; Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias &amp; Kara Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias &amp; Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias &amp; Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. bookshop girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I'm kinda winging this, please point out where I'm missing continuity. I hope you like this :) Also leave book title suggestions in the comments :)</p><p>-archie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was late and she knew it'd cost her. She was meant to be at work by 8 am and it was already half past. <em> Fucking Rao, I've never slept in this much, </em> she thought to herself as she rushed through the doors of the cafe. As she sped to the break room to get her apron on, she heard her boss call her. "Kiera, you're late." Heat rushed to the young blonde's face as she turned to face the lady. "I- I'm sorry Miss Grant. It won't happen again-" </p><p>"Just don't do it again. Get to work, we're meant to be busy today." Surprised by the lack of scolding from her boss, Kara rushed out of the break room, ready to take orders for the day. "How come you're late?" A brunette co-worker asked Kara. "I slept in too much," she replied with shame. Nia chuckled at her friend before pushing her over to the cash register. "Well since you're late, you get to be the cashier today," the younger girl exclaimed with joy. Kara groaned at the thought of having to enter numbers into a machine all day. <em> Especially </em> on one of her last days of summer break. <em> I'd much rather be helping Eliza with her garden. </em> Still Kara went to the machine with a smile on her face as a wave of regular customers came in. As Nia took the orders, Alex, Kara's sister (who decided not to wake the sleeping beauty earlier), fixed the drinks and handed them to Kara to give to the paying customers. The pattern continued steadily for a good three hours until it was break time for the blonde.</p><p>Giddily, Kara stepped into the back to take off her apron before grabbing her bag and checking out for her break. <em> Time for a nice lunch... And some light reading, too </em>. The blonde decided to stop at the small bookstore located next door to the cafe. Stepping into the shop, she could hear a song playing softly in the background. The shop was cramped but cozy, the natural light casting some long shadows. The song calmed her bouncy energy a bit as she went to the historical fiction section. As she scanned the shelves, she found herself humming along with the song, and the longer the searched, the louder she hummed. Once a book caught her attention, the humming stopped. A particular brunette girl had been listening closely to the blonde's humming, enjoying the harmony.</p><p>"Your voice is really nice." The sound of someone speaking shocked Kara out of her trance. She blushed for the second time that day as her ocean blue orbs made contact with sky blue eyes. The dark haired girl stared at the girl, anticipating a response. "Um, thanks. I didn't think anyone could hear me." Kara looked down at the book in her hands. "It's kinda hard not to, this isn't a big shop and you're kinda the only person here." The blonde lifted her head to look at the other girl, tilting her head in confusion. "<em> You're </em> here...?" A chuckle left the blue-eyed girl's lips. "I work here, frankly." Kara mouthed an 'oh' as she blushed again. "You blush a lot." <em> You're very blunt. </em> "Yeah sorry, I can turn it down a bit. I get told that a lot." The red on the cute blonde's face got stronger as realization hit her. "I said that aloud, didn't I." The bookshop girl giggled at Kara's clumsiness and lack of self-awareness. "Yeah, you did."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it as a bad thing-"</p><p>"Don't worry. I don't take it as such," the brunette said with a grin. "I'm Andrea, by the way. Andrea Rojas." The way the girl pronounced her name struck Kara's core and made her blush for the 4th time. The blonde pushed away less pg thoughts that were crossing her mind because of Andrea's Spanish. "I-I'm Kara Danvers." Rojas smirked, a little gleam in her eye. "Cute name for a cute girl." Kara's face-- which hadn't had a break since starting her encounter with Andrea-- turned the shade of a ripe tomato at the compliment. She mumbled a small 'thank you' before adding, "you're really gorgeous." This time, a bit of color entered the brunette's face. "Thanks." Quickly, she shook the fluster off and went back to her sly self. </p><p>"Anyway, what brings you to this humble little shop?" Kara smiled at the question, taking it as a sign that Andrea liked talking to her. "I had a 30 minute break from work-- which I should actually be getting back to right now!" Kara eyed the time on her phone, realizing she had five more minutes to get back to work. "Well I should let you get back to it then," Andrea started. "Erm, could I get your number? I enjoyed talking to you." Kara grinned and nodded her head at the brunette. Telling the Rojas her number and saving Andrea's into her phone, Kara rushed to the cashier to pay for the book and then left.</p><p>Kara entered the cafe as her phone vibrated with a notification. Heading to the back, she checked her phone and saw a message from Andrea.</p><p>
  <b>Andrea (bookshop girl): good luck with the rest of your shift :)</b>
</p><p>Kara smiled at the message before sending a 'thanks', turning her phone on silent, and slipping her apron back on. Kara went back in with a grin on her face, not caring that her sister and best friend would notice it and be curious. Heading for the cashier, she didn't even mind having to enter in numbers all day. </p><hr/><p>After her shift, Kara stayed in the break room, waiting for her loved ones who had longer shifts. She continued her conversation with Andrea, talking about random things.</p><p>
  <b>Andrea (bookshop girl): hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun over the weekend</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara: yeah sure! can i bring my friends?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Andrea (bookshop girl): totally, the more the merrier. my friends are gonna come too :)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara: cool, send me the info whenever :)) i think my friends just got off, i'll talk later, byeee</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Andrea (bookshop girl): bye kara </b>
</p><p>"Who were you talking to there?" Nia asked the blonde, wiggling her eyebrows to tease. Standing from the couch she was sat on, she smacked her friend's arm. "Just a friend I made when I went on break. I stopped at a little book store and she worked there." Kara smiled at the thought of the earlier interaction. "You seemed to have a good time talking to her, ey?" Alex suggested, elbowing her sister with a grin. "Shut up, I don't think of her like that." A sigh came from both of Kara's friends and she rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to find me a girlfriend or boyfriend. It'll happen when it happens." With an exasperated gasp, Nia questions her friend. "What if it never happens?!" The blonde rolls her eyes at the 15-year-old. "You have that little hope in me? Besides, if that's the case then it's okay." Alex shakes her head. "You are way too okay with dying alone." The brunette nodded her head along with the 17-year-old's statement. Kara laughed at her friends before grabbing the keys out of her sister's hand and walking away. "What matters right now is getting through high school, which starts in two weeks," she says to the girls behind her. "Oh, and dropping Nia off before it gets too dark and she's too scared to walk to the front of her house alone." Kara looks back with a grin at Nia who blushes in embarrassment. "Shut up-" Nia started as Alex laughed. The two jogged to catch up with the blonde who had already started the car outside. “Get in losers, we’re going-”</p><p>“No more Mean Girls quotes Kara, you promised.”</p><p>“Fine, suck the fun out of everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. game night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's game night at richy-rich andrea's house. someone catches kara's eye. kara catches the eyes of someone. nia's an adorable nerd. alex is actually enjoying herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two days since Andrea sent Kara the information for the weekend plans and it was finally the day. “Alex, we were meant to leave the house 15 minutes ago!” Kara called into the abyss that was her and Alex’s shared room. From the bathroom, the blonde heard a muffled ‘I’m almost out’. As soon as the last muffled word was heard, Alex revealed herself. “Plus, it’s only 5:30, the thing’s at six.”</p><p>“Yeah but we still have to pick Nia up and then drive all the way to Andrea’s house which is way up north,” Kara explained. Her sister sighed in annoyance. “Tell me why I agreed to going? I don’t even know this Andrea chick.”</p><p>“Because you’re a supportive sister who knows that I’d be a nervous mess if I didn’t go with my best friends,” Kara stated inquisitively. The redhead rolls her eyes at her sister but nods nevertheless. Kara smiles and grabs the car keys on her desk. “Okay, let’s go!”</p><hr/><p>As Kara pulled up to her destination, she stared in awe at the mansion. “It’s fucking huge,” Alex said from the back seat. The blonde just nodded her head, surprised someone who worked in such a small shop had such a big home. “Well I’d bet it’s cooler on the inside, so let’s go,” Nia ushered, not being one to wait around and stay still. She got out of the quickly and ran up to the door, Kara and Alex closely behind. Once at the door, Kara rang the doorbell and the three waited patiently for someone to answer. And someone did, but it wasn’t the familiar brunette Kara had come to know. “Um, hi? Who are you?” The stranger asked. Chocolate brown eyes met two other matching pairs and a pair of blue ones in puzzlement. “Er, hi, I’m Kara. Andrea was expecting me and my friends…” The stranger’s eyes brightened in recognition. “Oh! Kara. Right, she told me about you. I’m Kelly, by the way.” Kara gave a bright smile at the girl, following Kelly in as she re-entered the mansion. All the while Alex watched the brunette with focus. Nia looked at the redhead and rolled her eyes, mumbling a ‘simp’ under her breath. Not hearing it, the 17-year-old continued her staring. </p><p>Kelly led the new girls into what looked like Andrea's living room and was met with the mentioned brunette and two others. Kara's eyes immediately found sharp green ones and felt her breath leave her lungs. She was quite easily the most beautiful person the blonde had laid eyes upon and she didn't know how to process it. "Kara! It's nice to have you!" Andrea's voice snapped Kara out of her transfixation, causing her to break the eye contact. She turned to face her friend with a large grin plastered. "Andrea!" The two girls hugged one another before the brunette turned to the strangers behind her. Pointing at a tall brunette, she introduced them. "That's Sam. And that's," Andrea pointed at the green-eyed beauty, "that's Lena." The blonde mumbled the ravenette's name for remembrance before introducing her friends. After introductions were made, Andrea told everyone what they were doing.</p><p>"It's game night and the first game will be-- drum roll please-- truth or dare!" Lena rolled her eyes. "What are we, middle schoolers?" Her Irish-american accent sent a chill down Kara's spine, causing her to turn slightly red. She ducked her head not wanting anyone else to see. Meanwhile Andrea pleaded to convince her friend to play the childish game. "Please, Lena, it's such a good way to get to know each other. Plus it’s easy and laid back.</p><p>“It’s a stupid game, can’t we play an actual game like Catan to test each other’s strategical intelligence?” Nia perked up at the mention of the game. “Yes let’s do that,” the young girl exclaimed excitedly. Andrea pondered the idea. "We can't. It's a six player game and there are seven of us.” From the couch she had laid on since entering the room, Alex said, "We could do teams." Lena looked at Alex and smirked, turning back to her friend. "See? Most people are agreeing with me." Andrea sighed. "Let's put it to a vote then. Raise your hand if you'd rather Catan." Alex, Nia, and Lena raised their hands. "Raise your hand if you'd rather truth or dare." Sam, Kelly, and Andrea put their hands up. Kara didn't vote, causing everyone's eyes to focus on her. She was the tie breaker. "C'mon Karaaa, vote for truth or dare," the bookshop girl whined. Sam chuckled at her best friend's behavior from behind her. It was a strange scene to see the usually composed and cool girl act like a child. The blonde looked at her friend before glancing at the raven-haired beauty. Eyes that reached the blue-eyed girl's soul held sparkles of amusement and smug. She knew the effect she had on Kara. Whether the blonde 16-year-old knew it or not, Lena had seen how focused Kara had been on her eyes and how she blushed at her voice. "Um, let's play Catan," Kara announced finally. The ravenette, Nia, and Alex grinned at the vote while the other three groaned. "Catan it is," Lena replied gleefully, Nia giving a little excited squeal while bouncing on the balls of her feet. Lena then left the room quickly to fetch the game and Sam went over to Kara.</p><p>"Hey," she greeted. The blonde greeted the practically stranger back and they settled into a conversation. "Wow, you're really cool for taking care of your sister by yourself all the time," Kara complimented, the genuine wonderment clear behind the statement. Sam blushed at the comment, scratching the back of her neck while smiling. "Thanks, it's not a big deal though. We're both at the same boarding school, so I kinda have to." Kara's eyes widened at the mention of a boarding school. "You go to a boarding school?" She asked in amazement. The light brunette nodded her head. "Yeah, Ruby and I go there, as well as Andrea and Lena. So does out other friend Veronica, but she tends to disappear over breaks." Kara sighs out a 'that's so cool' before continuing the conversation, moving on to the mutual struggle of high school. </p><p>Just then, Lena came back, Catan in her hands. Kara's attention left Sam briefly before she turned back. Noticing, Sam smirked slightly before plastering her chill smile on again. "Okay let's do teams!" Andrea announced. "I wanna be with Alex," Kelly said quickly. The redhead besides her felt her face turn the shade of her hair. "Yeah, I'll be with Kelly." Nia giddily grabbed the board game from Lena's hands before announcing she'd be the single player. "It's better for me to not have to argue about plays," she explained. The ravenette smiled at the 15-year-old, knowing they were going to be great friends. She then turned to the blonde who was still in conversation with Sam. "Hey Kara would you like to-"</p><p>"Lena please be my partner I need someone who won't fuck up any play," Andrea interrupted, oblivious to the words coming out of her friend's mouth. Sighing, the younger girl faced her friend and nodded, thinking that she'd have Kara as her partner eventually. That left Sam with Kara. The brunette grinned at the blonde and Kara returned the smile. The group then set up the game and got started.</p><hr/><p>Three hours, 4 bottles of stolen liquor, and a heavy amount of flirty compliments from Lena to Kara, the new group of companions were near the end of their 4th game of Catan. Andrea and Lena had won the first three games, which then followed with Sam complaining about it not being fair since Lena was a certified genius. Kara giggled at Sam's whines, but nodded in agreement when switching partners came up. So now their pairings were: Sam and Lena, Kelly and Andrea, Kara and Nia, and Alex alone (they had played rock, paper, scissors to see who would be Lena's partner). The current lead was (surprisingly) Alex, as the buzzed redhead seemed to make rash yet lucky decisions. Groans came from the entire group as Alex completed her trail, earning her more points and putting her further out of reach. It was Kara and Nia's turn next, but the blonde was distracted by Lena's legs laying atop hers. They had been placed there about half an hour ago and not a minute later, Kara was tracing patterns into Lena's thigh. It was a subconscious action and when the blue-eyed girl noticed, she apologized profusely to the ravenette. "It's all good, darling. It was actually quite nice," Lena said as she leaned back on the couch behind her. With that, Kara continued with the action, blushing at the endearing pet name. </p><p>Nia, noticing the little "Karlena" (as she had dubbed Kara and Lena's relationship), took it upon herself to complete their turn. Then it was Sam and Lena's turn. The brunette acted quickly and made a move before kneeing her friend's leg closer to the blonde's chest. It  was then Kelly and Andrea's turn. Seeing how Sam and Andrea were edging the Luthor and the Danvers together, Kelly thought her turn through slowly-- allowing Andrea to push the blonde and ravenette closer. The Latina "accidentally" nudged the blonde in the back, making her go forward, her face directly above Lena's. The two flirty friends turned bright red before Kara whipped her head away from the Irish girl in embarrassment. </p><p>A few more turns passed and Lena's head was in Kara's lap. The blonde didn't seem to think anything of it as she planned her next turn with Nia. They were so close to reaching the 10 points, Alex having fallen behind slightly. The other two pairings were far too distracted to think of their plays-- even Lena wasn't thinking her moves through. When it came to Nia and Kara's turn, they played out their turn quickly, reaching their 10 points with ease. And with that, the game was over. The only people who reacted negatively to their win were Kelly and Alex, as the other three girls were glad to see their sickeningly sweet new friend grin in excitement at her win. "Congratulations, Kara," Lena told  her, her sultry voice ringing in the blonde's head. She blushed shyly at the Irish girl's voice and smiled at her. The two Latina brunettes eyed each other with grins. Then a comfortable silence fell upon the group of seven, everyone glad they came to the game night that night</p><p>"Okay, let's get food, I'm starving," Nia stated, interrupting the quiet. The older girls chuckled at the 15-year-old before Andrea got up. "Okay, what do you guys want?"</p><p>"Pizza!"</p><p>"Potstickers!"</p><p>"A kale salad please." Kara looked down at the Irish girl in astonishment. "Kale?!" The blonde made a barfing motion and crinkled her face in disgust, causing the ravenette to laugh. "It's healthy for you, and it doesn't taste bad." Kara's astonishment intensified. "Are you insane?! It's disgusting. Nasty." Lena defended her love for kale in return, the two girls bickering back and forth as the rest of the group watched with smirks on their faces.</p><p>After their back and forth simmered down, Andrea made a final decision on food. "We'll order 3 pizzas, 6 boxes of potstickers, and a <em>kale salad</em> for Miss Lena Luthor." She looked at the group for consensus, glad to see everyone nodding in agreement. "Alrighty then, I'm just gonna go make a call." With that, the Latina left the room, leaving the rest of the high schoolers to go on their phones as they waited, letting silence engulf them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im trying to make these weekly updates-- sorry if i slip up, but pls try to remind me if u want updated &gt;_&lt;<br/>also the last chapter is what i want my shortest chapters to be like-- length wise (1300)-- so most will be 2000 words ish.</p><p>-archie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>